Longing
by Shuurei
Summary: Tezuka and Echizen were separated by distance and the former wanted to make up for his absence to the latter even if it means paying excessive amount of phone bill. A very simple plot for TezuRyo fans. One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I just borrowed them without permission. 

**Author's Notes:** I entitled this fiction "Longing" as it is longing; the driving force of their actions. Italics are thoughts. A big thank you to my POT beta-reader **May Neuma-san**. 

**Warning:** er... warning shounen-ai. possible OOC. 

** Longing **

---- 

Raindrops splattered on a window in a room as the cold wind howled and rain poured down, making Friday night chilly. But none of these mattered to Echizen who was on his bed, lying on his stomach as he was talking on the phone with his lover who was in Germany. 

A soft smile touched his lips as he listened to the affectionate voice from the other line while his fingers were running gently on a framed picture of him and Tezuka which was taken on their last date before the latter left for Germany. 

"Have you already eaten your lunch?" Echizen asked, knowing it was still 12:30 in the afternoon in Tezuka's place. 

"Yes. And is it still raining there?" 

"Yes. We're going to have an early practice tomorrow." 

"In any case, don't push yourself too hard since I'm not there to look after you." 

Tezuka's last statement made Echizen's heart throbbed in pain. He let out a silent sigh as he felt the emptiness caused by his captain's absence became more intense, thereby changing his mood. 

"Buchou," he said quietly, "When are you going to come home? I… I miss you terribly" 

A ghostly smile crossed Tezuka's lips as he heard those words although it was said in a voice full of sad longing. 

**Sad longing…**

He understood this feeling so well because he also felt it all day and night. They tried to chase the longing away by talking on the phone but no matter how often they talked and how long the phone conversations last, the sad longing was still there. They could feel it within them, hear it from the words spoken by the other, and taste it from the words that left their mouths. It would always be there, clawing inside them, turning the distance between them into an insufferable pain. 

"I'll be home soon Ryoma," he said in a soothing voice, "Sooner than you think." Then he traced his pointer finger along on the same picture that Echizen was staring at. Right now, he wanted to feel the boy's warmth and taste his sweetness. However, he knew exactly that he couldn't; it made his heart twinge in pain. 

"Ryoma?" 

"Hmm…" 

"I love you." 

Echizen blushed then smiled as he found comfort in those words. He lay down on his back and hugged his captain's Seigaku jacket. 

"Buchou… I wish you are here beside me right now. I really do," he said as he closed his eyes, his aching heart embracing the little comfort Tezuka's jacket provided… 

------------------------------------- 

Knowing he was already late for the morning practice, Echizen cursed floridly as he ran all the way to the school court. But stopped short in the school gate when he saw Sakura petals floating hypnotically towards him as they were carried by the slightly humid wind. 

_Sakura? In this time of the month? _Ryoma thought in confusion. 

A waft of Sakura scent swirled around him, teasing his nose and beckoning him to the source. Almost in trance, he followed the scent which led him to the center of the school's botanical garden where a big Sakura tree stood in aesthetic arrogance as its flowers bloomed majestically. 

It was a breathtaking view - a shade of light pink, spring's color, among green - summer's color. 

Seeing the divine beauty, his confusion gave way to undiluted admiration. 

_How could a tree like this bloom so beautifully? Was it because this tree was feeding on the blood of corpses buried by its child beneath the ground where it arrogantly stood?_

As he thought that way, he shivered. He shook his head, clearing his mind from any dark thoughts. It seemed he had been reading too much Tokyo Babylon. 

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice from behind him commented. 

Once more Echizen shivered however this time was not in dread... but in delight. 

_That voice…_

Strong arms wrapped themselves around him and he immediately leaned on a strong chest, letting the familiar scent and warmth embraced him. He lifted his face over his shoulder and golden eyes met hazel ones. 

"Skipping practice again?" Tezuka asked half-seriously, brows creasing in a disapproving frown. 

"Of course not," the freshman replied immediately. 

Tezuka raised one of his elegant brows in a dubious manner "But you are late and your tardiness should be punished." 

Echizen looked sheepish instead of being regretful. Regretting wouldn't make a difference to his captain anyway. He would still be asked to run his laps. Not wanting to, he stepped out from the warm embrace but to his surprise, the embrace tightened. 

"Who said you are going to run laps?" Tezuka asked, voice dropping to velvet huskiness. 

"E?" 

He raised confused eyes to Tezuka's which was now darkened with passion. The next moment Tezuka captured the boy's lips. Almost automatically, Echizen turned fully around, wrapping his arms around the senior's neck, pulling the other down as he pressed his body closer. Tezuka deepened the kiss, making the other moaned and Sakura petals whirled around them as if attracted by the heat and passion from the kiss they shared. 

Even when Tezuka had already broken the kiss, Echizen's eyes remained close as he was still reeling from the kiss and savoring the taste of Tezuka's kiss. Few seconds later, he opened his eyes, expecting to see hazel eyes smiling lovingly at him but what he saw was darkness, and amidst it; green numbers of his digital clock were glaring at him as it read 1 o'clock in the morning. Then he realized that it was only a dream… 

_A dream? _

Sleepiness evaporated, blood rushing to his head and his ears buzzing as he realized that he had slept on Tezuka. He growled as he searched for the phone frantically. 

Hearing the commotion from the other line, Tezuka closed his book. "Ryoma?" he called out tentatively, "Are you awake?" 

He found the phone with the help of Tezuka's voice and he mentally kicked himself over and over again as he imagined the staggering amount of his boyfriend's phone bill. He wanted to scold Tezuka for not hanging up but instead he said in an incredulous voice "Buchou, you didn't hang up?!" 

"Because we haven't bid each other good night yet," was Tezuka calm reply, "Besides I want to accompany you while you are sleeping." 

Warmth rushed through Echizen, making him blushed and smiled at the same time. 

Slightly frowning, Tezuka added, "Ryoma, what made you moan in your sleep?" 

The freshman blushed redder "I dreamt about you... kissing me." 

Hazel eyes widened before it narrowed as its owner smiled, "I see." Then he twirled one of Ryoma's white Fila cap on his pointer finger before he donned it. "You better go back to sleep so you won't be late for practice" 

"Aa." 

"I'll call you again." 

"I'm looking forward to it. Good night." 

"Good night, Ryoma." 

"Buchou." 

"…" 

"Thank you for accompanying me." 

As if in a silent agreement, they hung up simultaneously. Echizen wore Tezuka's jacket before going under the comfort of his blanket and clutching their picture to his chest as he went back to sleep. 

Tezuka sighed in contentment and stood up, bringing the copy of their picture to his bed. He placed the framed picture on his bedside where it belonged then he placed his glasses beside it. He lay down on his bed and tugged Ryoma's cap down to cover his eyes. 

_I'll see you very soon Ryoma_, he thought as he was waiting for dinner to be served. 

**::End::**

--------- 

Like it? Hate it? Just review but please don't be so harsh or I'm going to show you the real meaning of being harsh. whatever that means. 


End file.
